


知行合一

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 其实是文不对题的。我们就假装他们两个在同一个地方当教练吧www





	知行合一

今年的情人节刚好赶上周末休息的日子，所以一大清早，小队员们不管有对象没对象的，全都跑出去疯了，留下陈玘和邱贻可两个教练在办公室里面面相觑，像一对空巢老人。

邱主任很不高兴，娃娃们太不省心，训练懒散出去玩倒是积极得很。他越想越生气，腾一下站起来，拉着陈玘的手就要往外走。

“走吧玘子，娃娃们都出去玩了，咱俩也浪漫一回！”

陈玘哭笑不得地跟上。在一起这么多年，邱贻可这个人啊，简直就是浪漫的反义词。

 

他们在人挤人的商场里傻子一样瞎转了半天，最后去看了场肌肉男们打打杀杀的电影，没有爱情戏，完全不浪漫，拍得也不好看，陈玘愣是在咣咣咣的枪声里睡着了三次。而且他们买票太晚了，只能坐在第一排的边上。

走出电影院时天色已经暗了。陈玘缩着脖子在背包里找香烟和打火机，一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨不该出来遭罪躺在宿舍喝茶撸猫多好还难得娃娃们都出去玩了耳朵清净你看这又浪费了我们两个人安静相处的一天……

邱贻可就听着，没说话。

 

终于掏出了烟盒，里面却没有烟，只有一块方形的东西。陈玘把它倒到手上，掀开包在外面的银色锡纸一角。

“哎哟，巧克力？”

陈玘挺惊讶。他扭头去看邱贻可，邱贻可拿后脑勺对着他，却被通红的耳朵出卖了。

他掰下一块，塞进嘴里。

“还挺好吃的。”

邱贻可朝他露出一个又憨又傻又萌的笑容。

 

竟然还真让他浪漫了一回。

陈玘也忍不住傻笑了起来，伸手挽住了邱贻可的胳膊。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
